Rainwater drainage devices are used to facilitate the drainage of rainwater from an elevated area, such as a rooftop, to a less elevated area, such as ground level, in a controlled, predictable manner.
When selecting a drainage device, there are a number of factors to be considered. Perhaps the most important factor to consider when selecting a drainage device for a particular use, is that the throughput capacity of the device is sufficient to facilitate the drainage an of adequate amount of rainwater from the drainage area. If this requirement is not met, then flooding can occur which can endanger individuals and lead to the substantial damage of property.